leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Quagsire (Pokémon)
|} Quagsire (Japanese: ヌオー Nuoh) is a dual-type introduced in Generation II. It evolves from starting at level 20. Biology Quagsire is a light blue, bipedal, amphibious Pokémon. Its head is broad and round, having little neck to distinguish it from the rest of Quagsire's body. It has a wide mouth and tiny, black eyes. A wavy, purple stripe runs down its back. Along its spine is a dark blue fin, which is larger on the male than on the female. Quagsire's hands and feet both have three digits. Its outer layer of skin is slimy and slippery. Quagsire is carefree and sluggish by nature. An unintelligent Pokémon, it tends to bump its head inadvertently while swimming and seems not to care. It hunts for food by leaving its mouth wide open in water and waiting for its unaware prey to blunder in. Because Quagsire does not move, it does not get very hungry and can afford to wait for its food. Quagsire lives in clean bodies of . In the anime, wild Quagsire are shown to have an annual celebration at Blue Moon Falls when the moon is full. There they attempt to shoot round objects they have collected to the top of a waterfall with their attacks to see who can launch their objects the highest, with the apparent target being the moon. In the anime Major appearances Multiple Quagsire debuted in Once in a Blue Moon, where one of them stole the GS Ball from for a festival. A Quagsire appeared in Training Wrecks, under the ownership of Rocky. It was used in his against Ash. Quagsire battled and , alongside a . Before Pikachu could hit Walrein with its attacks, Quagsire would protect Walrein from being shocked, due to its immunity to electricity, while Walrein's hit Grovyle and Pikachu hard. However, after the Ice Ball went slower every turn, Pikachu and Grovyle defeated Walrein and Quagsire. A Quagsire appeared in Like It Or Lup It!. It was part of a group also consisting of a and a , and led by a . Crasher Wake owns a Quagsire, which appeared in A Crasher Course in Power!. It was used in his Gym against Ash, where it battled before losing to and its Ice Aqua Jet. It reappeared briefly in Mamie's flashback in For The Love Of Meowth. Six Quagsire appeared in A Faux Oak Finish!. They kidnapped as he was making a poem about two of them, and brought him to a that wanted to evolve. Multiple Quagsire appeared in Defending the Homeland! and Beyond the Rainbow! as Pokémon that lived in the wetlands that Ash's Goodra was from. One reappeared in Master Class is in Session! and Performing a Pathway to the Future! to watch 's performance along with the rest of the wetland Pokémon. They appeared once again in A Diamond in the Rough! and Facing the Needs of the Many!, when Ash and returned to the wetlands. Three of them appeared again in Till We Compete Again!. Minor appearances A Quagsire appeared in Tricks of the Trade as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. Nine Quagsire appeared in The Fire-ing Squad!, where they were among the Pokémon competing in the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix. A Quagsire appeared in a flashback in No Big Woop!. A Quagsire appeared in a fantasy in The Totodile Duel. A female Quagsire appeared in Love, Totodile Style, where Ash's Totodile fell in love with her at the end of the episode. had a Quagsire in Spell of the Unown: Entei, and used it to battle against his . After Pikachu landed on the head of Lisa's Quagsire headfirst, both Pokémon fainted. A Quagsire appeared in The Wayward Wobbuffet, where it was swimming in a river when it encountered Jessie's Wobbuffet, which got lost, and gave it directions. A Quagsire appeared in Ring Masters as one of the Pokémon competing in Rikishii Town's Sumo Conference. A Quagsire appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. Three Quagsire appeared in Got Miltank? as inhabitants of a Pokémon-exclusive oasis. A Trainer's Quagsire appeared in Dueling Heroes as one of the Pokémon participating in the Whirl Cup. A Quagsire appeared in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador! as one of the feuding Pokémon at Professor Oak's Laboratory. A Quagsire was seen at a Pokémon Center in The Legend of Thunder!. Multiple Quagsire appeared in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias, with one of them being used by a competitor in the Tour de Alto Mare. A Trainer's Quagsire appeared in You're a Star, Larvitar!. A Quagsire appeared in Tie One On, where Jackson used it in his battle against Macy. A Quagsire appeared in PK13. A Quagsire appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Quagsire appeared in On Olden Pond as a resident of an old lake. A 's Quagsire appeared in Harley Rides Again. A Quagsire appeared in Dawn Of A New Era!. A Quagsire appeared in Drifloon On the Wind!. Multiple and a Quagsire appeared in The Rise of Darkrai. Two Quagsire appeared in PK18, where they were seen on some rocks in the middle of a river. A Quagsire appeared in Journey to the Unown!. Multiple Quagsire appeared in PK20, where they played with a ball with a group of . A Quagsire appeared in Bagged Then Tagged!. A Quagsire appeared in Sticking With Who You Know!, under the ownership of Professor Kodama. A Quagsire appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Quagsire appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Five Quagsire appeared in Deceiving Appearances!, where they were among the Pokémon seen at Aether Paradise. One of them reappeared in a video in A Masked Warning!. Another reappeared in SM096. Multiple Quagsire appeared in The Power of Us, with some under the ownership of different s and one being wild. Pokédex entries . Known as quite dim-witted, it doesn't care when it crashes its head against rocks or the bottoms of boats.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Quagsire first appeared in Off Course with Corsola, where it is one of the Pokémon and sent to via the Portable Transfer System. She remarked that she found it on and was "a tad stronger than I expected." A Quagsire was seen swimming along Lt. Surge's submarine in the "secret tunnel" in Union Cave in Off Course with Corsola. A Quagsire appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. In A Skuffle with Skorupi, Crasher Wake is seen in possession of a Quagsire, and uses it to defeat Platinum's Empoleon before falling to a from 's , Tru (which Platinum borrowed after she was unable to catch a single grass Pokémon in the Great Marsh). This won the match. In Out-Odding Oddish, a Quagsire appeared in the Pokéathlon. A Quagsire appeared in a flashback as a Pokémon trained by the International Police in Innocent Scientist. A Quagsire appeared in Pinsir Changes. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Crasher Wake is seen in possession of a Quagsire in Bonds Connect Across Space-Time.... In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Quagsire appears as the landlord of Paradise as well as an important character in the storyline. The player's partner buys land from him at the beginning of the game that would become the headquarters for the player's exploration team. He also runs an area similar to the Chimecho Assembly from the previous games. Like some members of Wigglytuff's Guild, he has a catchphrase, which is "hmm". He is also responsible for dealing with captured outlaws, much like before him. He is known to be a hard taskmaster to these Pokémon. Quagsire reappears in where he is now a resident of Lively Town. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , , and (tall grass) Mt. Silver (2F and chambers) Routes , , and , Ruins of Alph, Union Cave ( ing)}} , , , and (tall grass) Routes and (tall grass) Mt. Silver (2F and chambers) Routes , , and , Ruins of Alph, Union Cave ( ing)}} , , , , and , Ruins of Alph (tall grass) Routes , , and , Ruins of Alph, Union Cave ( ing)}} |} |} extension ( ing)}} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} }} |} |} and Great Marsh ( ing) Great Marsh (tall grass)}} ing) Great Marsh and (tall grass)}} Routes , , , , , and , Safari Zone Routes , , and , Ruins of Alph, Union Cave, Cliff Edge Gate ( ing), Safari Zone ( ing), Mt. Silver}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} (Swarm) }} |} |} and , Friend Safari (Water)}} |} |} )}} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 5, Endless Level 11, Forever Level 54, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Evolve }} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Iceberg Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Old Mansion, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Lake: Sun-Dappled Bank (post-ending)}} |area=Fontaine, Terrera}} |area=Silent Tundra (Golden Chamber), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Frenzy Square: Make a Big Splash!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Marron Trail: Stage 644}} |area=Black Realm: Soothing Shore (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |area=Area 12: Stage 04}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Acid Spray|Poison|Special|40|100|20}} |After You|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30}} |Eerie Impulse|Electric|Status|—|100|15|*}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Guard Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Power-Up Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|20| }} |Recover|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Spit Up|Normal|Special|—|100|10}} |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- , can be found nearby. }} |- when its HP is 94 or higher |link= }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=195 |name2=Quagsire |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Ground}} Sprites Trivia Origin Quagsire appears to be based on a . Name origin Quagsire is a combination of and the honorific sire or (a genus of salamander). Nuoh may be a combination of 沼 numa (swamp, marsh, pond, or lake) and 王 ō'' (king) or オオサンショウウオ ''ōsanshōuo ( ). In other languages , , and |fr=Maraiste|frmeaning=From and |es=Quagsire|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Morlord|demeaning=From and Lord |it=Quagsire|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=누오 Nuo|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=沼王 Zhǎowáng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |hi=क्वांगसायर Quagsire|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Квагсайр Kvagsayr|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Quagsire (Gates to Infinity) External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum Category:Pokémon that run from battle de:Morlord es:Quagsire fr:Maraiste it:Quagsire ja:ヌオー zh:沼王